Acceptance
by DerenaChraina
Summary: Dan and Serena have always been the perfect couple, but there were somethings that had caused their relationship to tilt. How will they face these problems? Will they be together? or apart? don't sue me if there is no flame.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

**Hey People!**

Its Gossip Girl here, where I will give you the latest inside scoop into the scandals lives of the Upper East of Manhattan. Where there's parties, backstabs, and more gossips. Here are some of the questions being asked by you guys:

**Dear Gossip Girl,**

Will we see any action that is between Serena/Dan/Vanessa situation?

**-IheartGG**

**Dear IheartGG,**

Who knows what mysteries do those three are hiding from us. I will tell you one thing for sure, what ever happens in Manhattan stays in Manhattan. I'll have to check what's up with them.

**-GG**

**Sighting **

**B** and **N** are back together once again, with a sudden short notice about their relationship to their peers. **S** just left out of **D**'s house. What has she been doing at **D**'s house? **V** was just shopping in **Victoria's Secret**. What was she buying? Was it something to get **D **to want her? **J **and her new beau, let's call him **E** are holding hands and walking down through the park.

You Know I mean it

Gossip Girl

Blair had always wanted to wake up into the arms of Nate and look where she is now…In his arms.

Blair: Nate, Honey, wake up. Its time for us to go to school.

Nate: I'm up.

Nate picked up a shirt that was from the floor.

Blair :(disappointed) No!! New clothes please.

Nate: Okay…

Meanwhile at the Humphrey's house…

Dan was putting his uniform while Jenny was making breakfast because their dad had to go to work early and they had to wake up to go to Constance Billlard which was an elite school in New York.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Dan: I'll get it.

Dan opened the door not knowing who it was, when he was wearing an undershirt under the school dress shirt, his tie not even neatly tucked and his hair was not doing so well, but the good thing was that his jeans were ready with a hanging belt.

Serena was at the front door.

Serena: You are still getting ready, huh?

Dan: Serena?! What are you doing here?

Serena: I always come here when you guys need a ride to school on my limo, I mean, if you guys don't need it I can just go right now.

Serena pretends to walk out the door. Giving Dan the sad, puppy face look that he couldn't resist.

Dan: Serena, wait!

Serena: Yeah?

Dan walks up to Serena and gives her a kiss on the lips. Since Dan was a little bit taller than Serena, she had to lift her face so that he could reach her lips. Serena was so surprised about Dan's courage to go ahead and kiss her that she felt butterflies in her stomach and began to kiss him back.

Dan :(nervous) Do-Do you want to come in?

Serena : ( smiles) Sure.

Serena was not sure what her relationship with Dan stood on a dating line, but who ever tried to break her and Dan apart was going to mess with some serious business with her bad side. Dan took Serena's hand and led her up his room which was the most romantic place they can talk.

Jenny:(happy) Hey Serena.

Serena: Hi Jenny, how's you and Easy doing?

Jenny: pretty good, it's probably my first long relationship.

Serena: Yeah, mines would probably be your brother. Well, I got to go up stairs with Dan now. The limo is outside and I have a surprise for you in the car.

Jenny: Okay thanks.

Serena left upstairs with Dan.

Jenny: I wonder what the surprise is?

Jenny walks out and opens the door to the limo.

Out came a guy with brown hair with very shiny blue eyes also wearing the Constance uniform with a seashell necklace around his neck.

Jenny:( scream) Easy!!

Easy: Hey.

Easy lifts Jenny up from the ground and spins her around. Then he put her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jenny: Serena picked you up?

Easy: Yes she did. Where is she by the way?

Jenny: She's upstairs with Dan.

Easy: They must really be in love, huh?

Jenny: Yeah, they are.

Easy: Love is a beautiful thing to have. Wanting to see your true love every single waiting moment could be cherishing.

Jenny playfully punched Easy.

Jenny:(laughs) You and your weird quotes.

Easy: I'm your weirdo.

Jenny: Yes, you are. Yes, you are.

Jenny hugs Easy and Easy hugs Jenny back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Constance Billard was packed with students from Upper East and Upper West of Manhattan. It seems as if the students were all separated from the way they lived at the school, which means that if you are in the Upper East Side person then you have to date an Upper East person, same goes for Upper West side. Unfortunately, that rule was broken and the couple that broke the rule was none other then Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen. So now things can get crazy.

Isabel, Kati, and Blair were waiting outside for Serena's limo to stop at.

Isabel: Serena is here.

Jenny, Her boyfriend Easy came out first then came out the most unusual couple of Constance, Dan and Serena. When they got out everything went from loud to no noise at all.

From afar…

Dan was holding Serena's hand.

Dan: They still do not like how we are dating.

Serena: Don't listen to them.

Dan: Well, I got to get to class so I'll see you after school?

Serena: Yup. Bye.

Dan: Bye.

Dan leans over and kisses Serena on the cheek. Then he leaves.

Serena went over to her friends and sat down next to them.

Serena: Hey guys.

It was quite for a few minutes.

Serena: He's a really great and sweet guy, guys, you'll love him.

Isabel: We know, you've been saying that everyday now.

Serena: I have?

Kati: Yeah, you sort of did.

Serena: Can you guys just give him a chance? Blair please help me.

Blair: Since I'm your BFF, Serena, and I think that it is wrong that you two haven't given him a chance, I mean he could be a perfect boyfriend material for Serena. He sure made an impression on me when I first met him at Chuck's Bunch.

Isabel: What was he doing in Chuck's Bunch?

Kati: He's from Upper West side, so what could be possible be in an Upper East party?

Blair: Because he was looking for Serena.

Isabel: Aww, how sweet.

Kati turned around and saw the morning announcement go on.

Kati: Hey the announcement is on.

**Announcement **

_Gina: Hello Constance Billard and welcome for a Wednesday Weekly where the whole cast is here to talk about what is going on in the school. Welcome to Constance Weekly. Let's go over to our main man, Michael Grison about what's the latest on the sports, Mike?_

_Mike: Thanks, Gina. The Lacrosse team just won another victory game after another. The score was 11- 12 with Constance's very own heartthrob and my role model, Nathaniel Archibald scoring the last score to make it 12 and the losing team to 11. Great job, Nate. You rock man!! And it seems as if the rooster for Varsity Football is but and the Quarterback is… Dan Humphrey?_** (Everyone began to whisper outside)**_ now let's go over to Jessica for the latest on the teachers, Jesse? _

_Jesse: Thank you, Mike. Mr. Barker is said to be engaged with Ms. Laswell by March 24, 2008 and will be having a big ceremony with everyone being invited and some teachers being bridesmaid. We wish them a happy marriage. Now, let's go over to John for the latest in Constance's Couples. John?_

_John: Jesse, thank you. It seems as though Constance's It girl, Serena van der Woodsen and Voken Flames's lead singer/song writer/_ _Constance's New Varsity Quarterback, Daniel Humphrey are the newest couple. Everyone should be happy for them, right? Actually it's not. It seems as if the school body thinks that these two are an unlikely couple. Wait…it seems that our cameraman, Mack Johnson has something to say. Let's hear it, you're on Mack._

_Mack: Hi I'm Mack Johnson, the cameraman behind the senes of Voken Flames's Lead singer's new song, which was aspired by His girlfriend, Serena van der Woodsen._

_Mack turns the camera around. Dan leans into the microphone and he is also holding his acoustic guitar._

_Dan: Hello, is this microphone on?_

_A loud squeaky noise came out._

_Dan: Sorry. Anyways, here's a song that I just wrote yesterday and I haven't really given a title for it yet so…here it is._

_**(a/n- I don't know how to write a song so don't laugh at me and only just bare with me, okay? Thanks.)**_

The drums and electric guitar started to play then the key broad. Then Dan started to play.

When I first layed my eyes on you,

I knew this was true love(true love)

I wanted us being together.

But…We're from two different worlds!!

Nothing will make me lose my love for you (for you)

Who knows, who knows , WHO KNOWS!!

One day in the future, they'll see us still together.

(Dan takes the electric guitar that was on the for and plugs it to the amplifier and banged a beat)

Why do they…(Why do they)

as long as I'm with you

_The music starts to go soft and outside the school and inside they were partially screaming._

If anybody ever hurt you,

I would there by side, punch the guy

You are everything for me (me)

Doesn't matter where our relationship stands

Even If we're from two different worlds

I Love you (I Love you)

They can talk behind my back

And say that the relationship won't

Last long (last Long!!)

Cuz we're from two different sides

Yeah

Yeah (yeah)

Outside everyone was clapping and shouting and cheering for Dan.

Isabel: Oh my gosh, Serena…you have the cutest boyfriend ever.

Kati: We should totally invite him to some of our parties.

Blair: I'm having a pool party at the Grand Hotel's swimming pool. Dan can come.

Isabel: but, we haven't made him an official Upper Eastside's boy toy or even rated him on the Upper East's cutest boys.

Blair: Don't worry I think that's already handled.

Minutes later, there was a sign on the billboard of Constance Billard that shows who are the cutest guys at the East Side.

Derek:(surprised) Dan, guess who is on this list?

Dan: Who?

Derek: Dude, its you!!

Dan: What that's impossible because I'm in Upper West not East.

Jake: You know what that means though, right?

Dan: What?

Brian: Idiot, that means you can go to any Upper East party you want.

Just then Blair walked over to Dan.

Blair: Hi Dan.

Dan turns around to see his girlfriend's Best Friend, Blair Waldorf.

Dan: Hey Blair. I like you to meet my band members Jake, Derek, and Brian. Guys, I want you to meet…

Derek: We so love how you juggle between boyfriend and school!

Jake: We are like in love with you.

Brian:(dreamingly) You're gorgeous…

Blair: Why thank you. Its so nice to finally meet Dan's band members.

Jake: Will you excuse us for a minute?

Blair: Sure.

They push Dan to the side of the corner and whisper.

Jake: how do you know Blair Waldorf?

Dan: I meet her at the Bunch that was held by Chuck Bass because I was looking for Serena at that time and I just seemingly ran into her.

Brian: So, she knows you?

Dan: Yeah, pretty much.

Derek: Let's go back.

They went back to Blair.

Jake: So, what did you need to ask Dan about?

Blair: Well, I would like some privacy with Dan alone.

Brian: Come on let's get back to the studio.

So they left.

Dan: What did you want to ask me?

Blair: I'm having a pool party at the Grand Hotel's swimming pool and I'm giving you an invitation, but first you have to come to my house at 7:35 pm sharp tomorrow Saturday night and don't be late. Okay?

Dan: Sure. One more thing?

Blair: yeah?

Dan: Can I get a hug?

Blair: Okay…

Dan wrapped his arms around Blair and Blair slide her arms around Dan's Shoulders from behind.

Wow, he's warm. No wonder why Serena likes hugging him. Thought Blair.

Dan let go of Blair.

Dan: I'll be there.

Blair: We'll be waiting.

Dan left.

_A/n- sorry this chapter is long but at the end it took a total of 6 pages so I know how long it can be boring to read. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

**It was 7: 00 and Dan Humphrey had to get ready, because Serena had said to him that this was a special event that they do sometimes and that he needed to dress nicely. Rufus Humphrey knocked on the door.**

Rufus:(smiles) Why are you all dressed up?

Dan: because Serena said that her friends are going to do this ritual thing so that I can be an official Upper East Sider.

Rufus: Oh, and what does that benefit for you?

Dan: Well, let's see I can go to any Upper East party I want and I'm an Upper East Boy after the ritual.

Rufus: here, us the car.

Dan: Really?

Rufus: Yes, but don't scratch it.

Dan: Thanks Dad.

**Dan went out side to the garage and opened the door to his Dad's new car, BMW.** _**You might be wondering how Rufus Humphrey got the car, well an unlike ex girlfriend gave it to him. Who was the ex? It was none other than S's mom.**_

**Dan turns the car on and drives over to Blair's house.**

**Meanwhile, Serena was nervous that Dan won't be able to make it.**

Blair: If he can find this hotel in about a minute then I'm really going to be impressed.

**The door swang open and it was 7:25pm.**

Dan: Let's get the ritual started.

Isabel:(surprised) how did you know this was the hotel?

Dan: because it was the only large building that I saw.

Kati: first part of the ritual, you have to do ten push ups…

Dan: that should be easy.

Isabel: With Blair and Serena on your back with big books on their laps.

Dan: Okay?

**Dan bent down to a ready position for a push up. Then Blair and Serena walked over and sat on his back with the big books in their lap.**

Dan: one…(breathed heavily)…two…(breathed heavily)…

Serena: You can do it, Dan. I believe in you.

**Since Serena was on his upper back, she leaned over and held his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Dan smiles **

Dan: three…(breathed heavily)…four…five…six..seven…( breathed heavily)…eight…nine…TEN!!

**Blair and Serena got off of Dan.**

Serena:(proud) You did it!!

**Serena hugs Dan.**

**Dan lifts her up and spins her around.**

**Blair clears her throat.**

**Dan puts Serena down.**

Blair: Dan, I'm impressed. You can keep impressing me more throughout this ritual. The next part is…lift up your shirt.

**Dan looks at Serena.**

**Serena mouthed "to check if you have abs and are qualified to be one of the It Girls' boys."**

**Dan lifts his shirt half way.**

Blair: Isabel, Kati check.

**Isabel and Kati went over to Dan and touched his stomach.**

Isabel: Oh my gosh his abs feels like Nate's.

Kati: Its almost like Nate's.

Blair: That's impossible, Nate is the only one that suppose to pass a test like this. I got to go check for myself.

**Blair went over and touched it.**

Blair: Isabel, Kati you guys are right. Note to self: this feels so wrong touching another guy's stomach.

**They all let go.**

Isabel: He pass the 2nd part.

Dan put his shirt down.

Kati: now, his arms.

**Kati touched it.**

Kati: passed.

Blair: Dan, you have officially passed the ritual.

**Serena hugs Dan.**

Dan: I'm an Upper East Boy now?

Isabel nods

Dan: Come on, Serena. Let's go out and eat something.

**Dan picks up Serena in a bride style and opened the door.**

**Kati, Blair and Isabel laughs**

**Outside**

Serena: I can't believe you passed the test.

Dan: I thought the test would be really hard.

Serena: Who's car is this?

Dan: Its my dad's.

Serena: nice.

**Serena touches the car.**

**Dan walks behind of Serena and wraps his arms around her waist. Dan was breathing heavily and it gave Serena this warm feeling that she was safe with Dan. Serena touched the side of Dan's face. He smiles at Serena and Serena smiles back at him. Serena turns to face Dan. Dan, being brave wraps his arms around Serena and kisses her on the forehead. Serena closes her eyes knowing that if she opens it she going to do something she is about to regret.**

Serena :( smiles) Let's get into the car.

Dan opens the door for Serena to go in the passenger seat.

**Inside the car**

**Dan looks at Serena and Serena looks at Dan. He grabs Serena's hand. Serena looks at his hand hold hers and smiles knowing that this relationship will last forever. He leans forward to give her kiss on the cheek. Then, he drives on.**

**Meanwhile, Jenny was at Easy's house watching TV with him. His arms were around her and landed at the couch. Jenny stops watching TV and looks at Easy. She smiles at him and she is glad that she is dating Easy and that he told his mom that he was going to move to Manhattan so he can be with Jenny. Jenny leans forward and lands her head on his chest. Easy slides his arms around her waist.**

Easy:(softly) Are you cold?

Jenny: No, not really.

Easy: Okay. I just don't want you to get sick. Because if my Jenny get sick then I'll stay by her side the whole entire time and take care of her.

Jenny: Aww, you're too sweet.


End file.
